Nothing matters without you
by leytonislove22
Summary: lucas and peyton both have the same idea to go to vegas. What will happen when they see each other at the airport and realize there going to the same place. Will it end them wanting each other or heart ache
1. Figuring out what you want

After all the events in Peyton's life she never once that her life would turn out like this

After all the events in Peyton's life she never once that her life would turn out like this. She felt so alone and empty, all she wants is someone to love her, hold her, and take all the hurt away from her. She never thought Lucas would hate her and say she ruined his life. She knows he didn't mean it and he said he doesn't hate her but she still feels like he does. Peyton kept thinking about what she wants in life and she knows what she wants she wants to have someone to love her, someone to have a family with, someone that will always be there for her.

After hours of thinking she came to a decision. She was going to leave Tree Hill for awhile and get her life back in order. Peyton had just bought a ticket to Las Vegas to have some fun and she didn't know if she planned on returning. She went home and packed and headed to the airport. She got to the airport and went to the gate and sat down. She had to call Brooke and tell her she was leaving for awhile. Peyton took her phone out and dialed Brooke's number.

Hello….

Hey B. Davis it me….

P. Sawyer hey what's up….

I just wanted to call and let you know that im going to Vegas for awhile and have some fun in my life….

P. Sawyer please why do you want to go to vegas…..

Brooke listen I don't know if im coming back ok…..i have to get my life back in order and it's hard to do here in Tree Hill where I have to see Lucas all the damn time…..Look Brooke I want to find love again and I want to get married and start a family and just be happy…I don't want anymore drama..

I need to find love again…..i wish I could go back to when Lucas proposed and say yes but we where so young I was afraid he would regret me and hate me if his dreams didn't come true….i was scared and only 19 years old dammit….If I stay in Tree Hill I'll never find love again because all I will think about is the life I could have had with Lucas if I would have said yes 3 years ago. I will always love him, I know he said he doesn't hate me but I feel like I'll I do is ruin people's lives. I ruined yours and Lucas's relationship twice and Lindsey's I feel like im the worst person in the world. I want to feel loved and cherished. I want to wake up every morning to a loving husband and children. I want find my fairytale ending and I can't find it in Tree Hill. I just wish for once life would go my way and not give me pain and suffering but happiness and love. I love you Brooke but me coming back to Tree Hill was the worst decision I ever made, I just hurt people and ruined people's lives like Lucas's. I know he said he didn't hate me and stuff but I feel like deep down inside of him it's true.

B. Davis you there……

Yeah, I just can't believe you feel that way….but P. Sawyer I don't want you to go… and I know Haley, Nathan and Jamie and skills and everybody wouldn't want you to go…

I know Brooke but there's nothing left in Tree Hill for me accept hurt and I can't take it anymore….im lost and I need to find my way again..

Fine, P. Sawyer but im telling once you get your life figured out you are coming back to Tree Hill.

Fine B. Davis love ya call you soon bye….

Little did Peyton know that Lucas happened to purchase 2 plane tickets to Las Vegas and he was going to call her and little did she know that he heard her whole conversation with Brooke and how much she thinks she ruined his life…To Lucas, Peyton was the best thing that ever happened to him. Lucas saw Peyton get up and head to get some coffee at the starbucks in the airport, when suddnley she walked straight into him not paying attention to where she was going.

All Peyton could say was……

….."Lucas"…….


	2. listening to you heart not your head

…

….."Lucas"…..

Sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going….

They just stared at each other for a couple of minutes before she spoke…..

Well, I better be going got a flight to catch soon and I want to get some coffee and stuff…..See ya Luke.

Lucas knew she blamed herself her and more after hearing her conversation with Brooke. He felt awful because none of this was her fault it was his, and he couldn't let he walk out of his life again. He didn't want that and after going to the river court and seeing what she drew and talking to her in her office about how she has dreams of her saying yes to his proposal. He wants to make that dream she has a reality, he wants to be the husband and the father of her children that she was telling Brooke on the phone she wanted so badly. Lucas whipped out his cell and dialed the number he knew and loved by heart.

Peyton had no idea why Lucas was at the airport let alone the same gate as her…but right now she didn't care she was starting he life over without him in it. Her thoughts were interrupted by the vibrating of her cell phone in her pocket. She answered it not looking at the caller id.

Hello…..

Hey it's me can you please turn around…Lucas had managed to sneak up on her without her knowing….

Hey, I know your going to Vegas because I had the same idea after I left your office earlier this evening.. I accidentally over heard your conversation with Brooke and I want to make your dreams of having a family and being loved and cared for, and I want to be the father of your children. You're the one I can only picture having a family with. After you told me about the dream you have about saying yes to my proposal, I have to tell you I have it too and I also want to make that dream a reality too. I love you and I'm sorry it took me 3 years too figure out I wanted you all along. I am so sorry for leaving you and for treating you like shit when you came home I was so happy you came back because that also was one of my dreams, that one day you would come back to me. I am so sorry about kissing you then proposing to Lindsey with the same ring, im sorry I put you through going to the wedding and everything I put you through. I want to let you know I could never hate you and I am sorry I said that to you. Please give me another chance to make up for everything if done to you. I know sorry isn't what you want to hear I know if you were to give me another chance you would want me to show you and I will every day till the day I die…

Luke….Peyton said with tears streaming down her face….

Not yet I'm not done…I love you and I know it took me so long to finally admit that everyone was right when they said I still loved you. I know you read my new novel and I'm really glad you did because you are my comet. You bring everything to my life art, passion, love, meaning, and understanding for everything. You bring so much joy to my life I don't know what I would do if you weren't in my life. I want to wake up next to everyday for the rest of my life I want to call you Peyton Elizabeth Scott and give you the family you deserve. I want my children to have curly blonde hair and blue eyes that match me and love art and music like their mother and basketball and literature like their father. I told you before I want you next to me when my dreams come true and even if they don't I wouldn't give a damn because I have something no one else would have ….You! With that said Lucas used his thumbs and wiped the huge tears rolling down her face and cupped her face and kissed her in a way he has never kissed her before.

Peyton doesn't know what to say she's at a loss of words. All she can muster out is I love you too Lucas Scott…Lucas kissed her again more forcefully and she granted it. He lifted her off the ground and spun her around while kissing her. She knows it's going to take time to trust him fully but right now she just wants to be in his arms, and never leave them.

Did you really say I was your comet because if so that was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard….

Yes every word I said to you I meant, I love you Peyton Elizabeth Scott my one and only comet, and whatever life brings for us I hope you know that we can get through it together because we are Lucas and Peyton….True Love Always.

Now can I please take you away to Vegas for a week and show you how much you mean to me.

Yes!

Let's go and see what Vegas has in store for us or what we have in store for Vegas!!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Been very busy will have a update by next week or so..

Thanks for supporting my story

-noelle


End file.
